24 Seven
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Serie de one shots de los pingüinos inspirados en el tercer álbum de big time Rush. Ultima canción: We are, la imagen pertenece al video o el capítulo, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1 Veinticuatro siete

Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Atención! La dinámica para leer este capítulo es diferente ya que no viene implícito quien dice cada dialogo así que lo haremos de este modo, el primer dialogo lo empieza Skipper después Kowalski luego Rico y por ultimo Cabo y así repitiendo este orden el ultimo dialogo del capítulo es de Skipper por si sienten que pierden el hilo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1: Veinticuatro/Siete.**

Creo que es momento de agradecerles todo lo que nos han dado porque ha sido mucho a pesar que terminamos y siempre nos ven haciendo lo mismo están con nosotros a pesar del tiempo y creo que eso merece ser agradecido porque sin ustedes creo que lo nuestro no hubiera seguido porque por ustedes somos lo que somos ahora una gran familia.

-Puedo sentirlo en el aire la verdad me gusta- Todo ese ánimo que nos llega se puede sentir y es el mejor porque viene de ustedes.

-Pero amo vivir la vida como en vacaciones- Solo actuábamos no lo pensábamos pero al parecer eso les gustaba todo lo que hacíamos.

-Somos brillantes como el sol- Porque ustedes no han hecho así con todo lo que nos hacen o dicen ustedes son lo más preciado para nosotros.

-Nunca envejecemos, siempre seremos jóvenes- O al menos nuestra mentalidad siempre será así además para ustedes también lo seremos.

-Porque somos la generación de hoy- Lo nuevo, lo mejor y lo más increíble que paso en este tiempo algo que nació como una idea que se hizo realidad pero que gracias a ustedes prevalecemos.

-Traten de derivarnos pero nos levantaremos- Como siempre gracias a ustedes que nos cuidan muy bien por ustedes nos levantaremos y seguiremos adelante mientras ustedes nos lo permitan.

-¡Podemos mover el mundo!- Todos nosotros podemos hacerlo y vaya que lo hemos hecho ¿No es así? Muchos no nos conocen pero ustedes más que cualquiera antes lo haya hecho solo ustedes.

-Vamos a hacer lo que nos gusta, lo que nos gusta- Hacerlos reír, llorar, divertirse emocionarse pero sobre todo que vean otra perspectiva del mundo de nuestro mundo.

-Todo el día cada día es una fiesta- Nosotros no seremos expertos en eso pero siempre tratamos de darle lo mejor a ustedes que siempre esperan lo mejor.

-Estamos bien- Se los aseguramos siempre lo estamos mientras ustedes lo estén sino aquí estaremos siempre.

-24/Siete- Todas las horas, todos los días siempre que podamos estaremos para ustedes como ustedes lo han estado para nosotros.

-Todo el día todos los días vivir la vida tenemos que vivirla- Recuerda como lo hacíamos nosotros ahora hazlo tú, solo diviértete que el mundo no te diga lo que debes hacer mientras te guste adelante.

-24/7- Sabemos que ya no nos han visto hacer nada nuevo, pero todas esas horas y días estamos ahí listos para entretenerlos.

-No tenemos que impresionar a nadie- Mientras ustedes crean en nosotros el mundo no importa porque a los únicos que tenemos que impresionar es a ustedes.

-No importa como estemos vestidos- O como nos vean lo demás lo que importa es como nos ves tú como te importamos de igual manera queremos corresponderles.

-Ponte de pie para siempre- Nunca te decaigas que nunca dejaremos que pase eso mientras estemos aquí.

-No importa de dónde eres porque estamos unidos- Todos somos una gran familia y como familia siempre estaremos unidos.

-Si nos equivocamos… mañana lo haremos de nuevo- Lo importante es que mañana tu estarás con nosotros.

-¡No importa lo que digan!- Que nos insulten o menosprecien que piensen lo que quieran mientras ustedes crean en nosotros mientras estén con nosotros que sigan hablando desperdiciando palabras.

-24/Siete- Vive la vida así que nosotros si tenemos un tiempo en todo esto espero nos permitas estar contigo que para nosotros es lo más importante todo este tiempo creyendo en nosotros.

-Gracias- Por permitirnos ser parte de tu vida estar contigo y si tenía un mal día alegrártelo un poco por aun creer en nosotros, no sé si algún día volveremos puede que si puede que no, pero sabemos que ustedes están ahí y siempre lo estarán a pesar del tiempo.

 **Nota de la autora: La canción 24/7 es para las rushers para agradecerles que estén con ellos, por eso este capítulo los pingüinos les agradecen a ustedes por estar ahí con ellos, me pareció buena temática para iniciar esta nueva serie de one shots gracias por leer espero les haya gustado para poder continuarla.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **Estas contestaciones es de los comentarios que dejaron en el último capítulo de la historia "Elevate" ¿Cuál pareja quieren para el próximo capítulo?**

 **Eldayanet: Sé que amas esta pareja y en ese capítulo estaban terminando así que por eso lo pensé, wazaa, porque es una canción así me gusta y lo pensé mucho y decidí ponerla, la canciones triste así que el capitulo también tuvo que ser así, quiero hacer todos ya que tienen canciones que en verdad amo cada uno, espero te haya gustado el primer capítulo, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Lamento que tengas que ir así al colegio, la canción es triste y así de triste tuve que hace el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado esta adaptación de la primera canción, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie: Lo** **hice** **bastante** **triste** **más** **con** **mis** **palabras** **pero** **en** **la** **noche** **todo** **eso** **salió** **, pensé en** **esa** **pero** **esta** **me** **agrado** **mucho** **más** **además** **debía** **haber** **una** **de** **desamor** **entre** **tanto** **amor** **,** **creo** **que** **con** **la** **pareja** **fui** **algo** **predecible, espero este primer capítulo** **te** **haya** **gustado** **,** **saludos** **.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Como si no hubiera nadie

Hola mis queridos lectores gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que me ayuda muchísimo y esta historia continuara como saben o no este álbum tiene diez canciones que serán el número de capítulos que tendrá esta historia la pareja de hoy es Skipper y Marlene y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 2: Como si no hubiera nadie.**

Hoy la volvería a ver después de algún tiempo desde que esto termino por la opinión de la gente, le empezó a importar demasiado lo que todos decían pero hoy le demostraría que eso no importa que debes vivir la vida sin que te importe la opinión de la gente

-Quiero que llores, de tanto reír esta noche- Porque esta noche será especial para este reencuentro.

-¿Sabes hacer reír a una chica? ¿Qué más sabes hacer?- En realidad no mucho de hecho creo que casi nada.

-Tocar tan bien una guitarra imaginaria- Solo estaba jugando pero como dije ella llorará de tanto reír esta noche.

-Eres bastante bromista más de lo que recordaba ¿Quiénes debemos ser ahora?- No teníamos que aparentar se otra persona.

-Ser solo quienes somos, incluso si ellos odian eso- Ahora no dejaríamos que la demás gente arruinada esto.

-¿Estás dispuesto a corres el riesgo? Si es así ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Muchas cosas esta noche.

-Quiero que grites a todo pulmón nuestras canciones favoritas- Al menos esperaba que las recordara.

-Deberíamos ir a otro lado para cantar ¿No crees?- No, si a la demás gente no le parece eso ellos pueden irse.

-Cantemos tan fuerte incluso si ellos odian eso- No debería dejarse guiar por lo que la gente dice de ella.

-¿De dónde planeas sacar la música?- Ya me las ingeniería para eso no podía ser complicado.

-Así que enciende la radio- Cantemos a todo lo que de nuestras canciones que importa si ellos odian eso.

-¿Te controlaras cuando las cantemos?- Lo haría pero no ¿Qué importa? Que no importe la multitud que nos rodea.

-¿Y qué si perdemos el control?- Y que si nos miran solo envidiaran lo felices que somos sin que nos importe sus opiniones.

-Como digas ¿Qué quieres escuchar o cantar?- Hagamos algo nuevo que nunca habíamos hecho.

-Hagamos un poco de rock 'n' roll- ¿Por qué no? Nunca lo intentamos antes porque no ahora.

-Está bien hagamos rock 'n' roll ¿Y después que?- Vamos no tenía imaginación para continuar con esta fiesta.

-Así que arroja tus manos al aire- Que esto apenas está comenzando y terminara mejor de lo que espera.

-¿Estás loco? Todo mundo nos está viendo- ¿Y? Que no se deje llevar por las miradas de todos.

-Vamos, hagamos este conteo- Solo continua conmigo esto ya lo empezamos ahora teníamos que terminarlo.

-Que no, termina esto ya- Pero sabía que ella no quería terminar esto quera seguir solo se sentía insegura.

-Solo somos tú y yo, no importa esta multitud- Vamos que no te importe lo que opinen los demás de eso no se vive.

-No quiero además no sé cómo hacer esto- No había instrucciones para hacer esto solo como ella quisiera.

-Hazlo solo como tú lo haces- Como siempre lo has hecho, deja de ver a los demás y solo veme a mí.

-¿Estás seguro de que debemos hacer esto?- Ella seguí mirando a su alrededor solo debía ignorarlos.

-Hazlo como si no hubiera nadie a tu alrededor- Ignorarlos completamente solo somos tu y yo.

-Está bien ya pero baja tu voz- Y seguía pensando en los demás ¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil?

-Así que pon tus manos en el aire- Libérate completamente deja de pensaré en ellos y piensa en nosotros.

-No haré eso no levantare las manos- ¿Por qué seguía negándose a divertirse? ¡Solo diviértete!

-¡Vamos! No pierdas más el tiempo- Mientras más pienses en ellos menos te podrás divertir y menos tiempo tendremos.

-¿En verdad crees que esto está bien?- Y que si estaba mal solo estábamos disfrutando de esta noche.

-En realidad no importa si está bien o mal- Solo continúa esto conmigo sin que nos importe si ellos lo odian.

-¿Solo quiere que lo haga?- Si solo quiero que siga sin que este dudando así por las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-No lo dudes diviértete como quieras- No debería ser tan insegura así nunca lograra nada por la opinión de la gente.

-No perderé el tiempo ya dime que quieres hacer no protestaré esta vez- Eso es maravilloso y ya sabía qué hacer.

-No perdamos más el tiempo, bailamos bajo las luces incluso si ellos odian eso- Que nos miren y digan lo que quieran no me importa.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- ¿Por qué ahora sacaba este tema? Si quería tocarlo pero solo lo dijo de repente.

-Algún día, cuando estés sola y el sentimiento vuelva, vas a recordar los tiempos- En los que ambos éramos felices.

-¿Y qué es lo que recordaré?- Era difícil especificar uno solo ya que pasamos tantos buenos momentos.

-Cuando estábamos bailando solos y celebrábamos con micrófonos imaginarios- Cuando no nos importaba lo que dijera la multitud.

-¿Quieres que ese recuerdo logre algo?- Si quería que algo lograra ella están insegura quisiera que no fuera así.

-Espero que esos recuerdos puedan hacer que te sientas bien- Que recuerde que no necesita la aprobación de nadie para hacer algo.

-¿Crees que debería besarte?- ¿Porque lo preguntaba? Claro que podía pero oh claro la gente nos ve ¿No?

-Hazlo como si no hubiera nadie a tu alrededor- Y no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor solo simples personas.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a** **Eldayanet que sugirió la pareja, este capítulo me sorprendió ya que fue poco lo que le agregue a la canción y salió larga y esta canción es la más corta de Big Time Rush y algo repetitiva pero bueno a veces pasa gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Es bueno oír eso, es tan movida y hermosa la canción es inevitable no amarla, quedo bastante bien ya que no sabía cómo empezar, jamás los abandonaríamos aunque quisiéramos, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, porque eso dice la canción y así al intérprete, fue buena idea ya que esta canción agradece a las ruhsers, todos los extrañamos mucho quisiera que volvieran pero que se va a hacer, bueno te hice caso e hice esta pareja espero te haya gustado, gracias.**

 **JimmyXCindy:** **Es** **imposible** **poder** **olvidarlos** **digo** **cuanto** **tiempo** **ha** **pasado** **desde** **su** **ultimo** **capítulo** **y aquí seguimos, yo hice lo posible por recordarlos con este capítulo y las demás historia, nos estaremos leyendo el tuyo es bastante interesante espero que continúe, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Levántate

Hola mis queridos lectores últimamente las canciones cortas me están saliendo largas espero que los demás también me salgan más largos la pareja de hoy será un poco extraña por lo que dice el capítulo pero aquí todo se puede la pareja es Kowalski y Becky y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 3: Levántate.**

La noche hasta ahora había sido calmada pero era hora de comenzar ella debía tener la seguridad de que todo saldría bien esta noche que todo esto podía seguir son complicaciones era momentos de levantarnos.

-Levántate- Le dijo sin precipitarme o que sonará como una orden solo se lo estaba pidiendo amablemente.

-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?- A pesar de que lo pregunto ella se levantó tal como se lo indique.

-Te va a encantar, solo espera- Ella a veces podía ser un poco impaciente sobre todo en estas ocasiones.

-¿Estás seguro?- De repente me cuestionaba sobre todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer solo tenía que observar.

-Toma mi mano, no lo dudes- Si empezaba a dudar o seguir cuestionándome no llegaríamos a ningún lado.

-No estoy dudando solo quiero estar segura- Claro que estaría segura, pero si no había ninguna clase de peligro por aquí.

-Ven sígueme- Tenía que estar segura de que ella quería algo como esto al igual que como yo lo estaba.

-Ya te seguí, ahora cuéntame que planeas hacer- No se lo iba a contar para nada mas bien se lo iba a demostrar.

-Tengo una bolsa llena de trucos- Trucos que la harían aceptar todo esto y querer continuar aun.

-¿Y qué truco tienes en esa bolsa?- Demasiados diría yo prefecto para que acepte todo esto.

-Empezaremos de vuelta- Todo de nuevo, como lo malo no hubiera pasado y los problemas tampoco.

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? Sera difícil olvidar todo- Sé que lo era yo mismo lo pensé mucho antes de venir a decírselo.

-Vamos a dar un paso más allá- Más allá de todo lo que hace que en vez de avanzar nos hace retroceder.

-¿Crees que ellos por fin nos van a dejar en paz?- Por ellos no había que preocuparnos ahora.

-Ellos no nos van a lastimar hoy- Ni hoy ni nunca no permitiría que eso jamás pasara mientras estuviera con ella.

-Con eso me tranquilizo mucho pero dime ¿Ahora qué?- Era el momento de poder decirle todo lo que proponía.

-Es hora de levantarse- Levantarnos de todos los problemas demostrar que a pesar de los daños podíamos levantarnos.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más a que todo pase- No podíamos esperar más era ahora.

-Nos cansamos de esperar- Ya esperamos bastante tiempo y muy sufrido así que mejor continuar ahora.

-Debemos esperar- No, no debemos esperar que afán de ella por esperar nada malo pasaría ¿No lo entiende?

-¿Se escucha lo que digo?- Porque deje muy en claro que no esperaríamos más pareciera que ella no escuchaba.

-Claro que se escucha pero no creo que sea prudente hoy- Por supuesto que lo era ya era momento de continuar.

-Podríamos tenerlo todo esta noche- Solo acepta continuar con esto como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-No estoy segura de querer esto- Ella decía que no pero yo sabía que si quería pero estaba tan insegura que no lo sabía.

\- Sé que te encanta esto- Y que ella estaba dispuesta a continuar pero todo lo que nos paró la detenía.

-Es que yo no sé no estoy segura- ¿Qué debía hacer para que aceptara? Creo que debía ir más despacio con ella.

-Tomemos las cosas con calma- Ya cuando tenga absoluta seguridad de que esto seguirá ya seguir como siempre.

-Esta bien iremos poco a poco y solo el tiempo lo sabrá- Ya con eso creo que estaba bastante bien.

-Vamos a vivir nuestros sueños- Ya era una nueva oportunidad creo que lo mejor sería disfrutarla al máximo.

-Los viviremos solo espero que no haya terceros- Esta vez no los habrá porque yo no lo permitiría.

-Tú y yo, juntos- Solo seríamos nosotros dos si era necesario desapareceríamos para que nadie volviera a meterse.

-Entonces así lo haremos espero que resulte- Esta vez sí funcionara porque ya habíamos aprendido.

-Volvamos a empezar- Borrón y cuenta nueva como si lo que nos detuvo no estuviera solo nosotros.

-De nuevo juntos- Ir de poco en poco hasta que las dudas y los problemas desaparecieran de nuestras vidas.

-Es hora de levantarse- Levantarnos de todo lo malo y evitar que nos vuelva a tirar mientras estuviéramos juntos.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a** **NicktheFox** **que sugirió la pareja de este capítulo,** **Sé que así no es la forma de ser de Julien ni parecido, pero tiene que quedar de acuerdo a la canción y pues esto es lo que dice, así que por eso quedo así, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Exacto lo son, creo que más que nada por eso los junte a ambos además de sus parentescos, lo sé no pare de escribir u cuando lo note me salió bastante larga como esta que igual era una canción corta, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, claro que lo sé no me agradezca yo también amo esa pareja así que fue un placer ponerla, esa canción es de las mejores de este álbum, gracias por volver a sugerir las parejas las tomaré en cuenta para otro capítulo, si se me ha ocurrido pero no he tenido la forma de juntarlos no sé cómo hacer aún, pero ya encontrare la forma, saludos.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **no** **hay** **problema yo también he tenido algunos problemas pero por suerte he podido solucionarlos, pero lo bueno es que de nuevo estas aquí, eso es lo que quiere decirla canción que es una de las mejore, te entiendo yo hago lo mismo sin que me importe nada, más en la escuela, hasta con amigos o mi familia, tome en cuenta tu sugerencia espero te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham:** **Que bueno que te gusto mucho, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que esa canción también es de mis favoritas también, esa canción sirve mucho mas cantar a todo pulmón, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Esta canción es para ti

Hola mis queridos lectores este capítulo me salió bastante extenso más de lo que esperaba pero prometí mejorar y espero estar logrando eso la pareja de este capítulo es Julien y Marlene y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 4: Esta canción es para ti.**

A lo lejos podía verla, ahí estaba en el lugar de siempre la chica de intercambio sí que me deslumbró no me había atrevido a acercarme a ella pero este sería el día en que supiera de mí.

-Eh despertado el otro día, se siente tan loco- Ella tenía que darse cuenta tarde o temprano así que por fin le hable.

-¿Y que hizo que al despertar sintieras eso?- Me estaba contestando ya era un paso más allá.

-Porque desde que vi tu rostro lo tengo tatuado en mi cabeza- Y cuando la soñaba despertar era algo totalmente loco.

-Creo que tú estás demasiado loco por eso te sientes así- ¿Por qué me decía eso? Solo estaba haciéndole un cumplido.

-Cada vez que te me acercas me vuelves loco, porque eres la única que quiero- Con la única que quiero estar.

-Hay otras chicas aquí así como chicos- Sé que ella se había fijado en otros chicos sin notarme siquiera.

-Haría cualquier cosa para que me notes- Para que me notes no como un chico más sino como él chico que te podría hacer feliz.

-Con esto ya te note puedes darte por bien servido- Con esto no me bastaba para nada quería más.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés en mi vida?- Para que permanezcas siempre en ella y jamás te vayas.

-No creo que seas el chico para mí- Pero podía serlo solo con que me diga que chico quiere y ese seria yo.

-Puedo ser tu chico malo, o tú chico bueno- Tu solo dime y te aseguro que no te defraudar en eso.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerme?- Demasiadas cosas bastantes para mencionarlas ahora.

-Podría darte todas las estrellas si me das el día o la noche- No me gustaba ser cursi pero por ella lo seria.

-Eres muy lindo pero hay más chicas a tu alrededor- Pero yo no quería a esas otras chicas yo la quería a ella.

-Hay un millón de chicas lindas en el mundo- Lo hay a mi alrededor había bastante pero había un pequeño problema.

-Pero ninguna como tú- A mis ojos no podía haber otra chica tan linda como lo era ella mis ojos ya la habían elegido.

-En verdad creo que estas confundido- No, jamás estaría confundido con algo tan serio como esto.

-Eh estado enamorado, pero nunca como lo eh estado de ti- Y eso que solo la he visto de lejos imagínate ahora.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- Solamente lo estaba algo me lo decía ¿A ella nunca le había pasado?

-Cariño, pienso que deberías saber que no hay ninguna como tú- Ninguna que me haya interesado como ella.

-Hay millones mejores que yo- Oh no claro que no para mí no había cosa mejor que ella más bien nadie mejor.

-Hay un millón de chicas lindas, pero tú sabes, esta canción es para ti- Le entregue un papel con una canción que había escrito para ella.

-Creo que es lo más romántico que ningún otro chico ha hecho por mí- ¿De verdad? Yo la veía rodeada de varios chicos.

-Ahora tengo tu atención, tengo cosas que decirte- Demasiadas cosas que ella debía saber en este momento.

-Está bien ¿Qué cosas debes decirme?- ¿Por dónde debía comenzar? Ya le había dicho lo hermosa que era.

-Eres con la única que sueño- Como le había dicho jamás me había pasado esto con ninguna otra chica solo con ella.

-Eres muy halagado ¿Eso es todo?- No era todo tenía muchas más cosas que debía decirle a esta bella chica.

-Estas en mi vida todos los días- Siempre aunque no la vea siento que está a mi lado ¿Esto en normal?

-He estado aquí pocos días no creo que sea posible- Pues era posible y ni yo mismo sabia cómo explicarlo.

-Me tienes volando en las nubes- Ya ni presto atención a la realidad por estar todo el día pensando en ella.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea- No lo era pero me estaba pasando, note que unos chicos la miraban a lo lejos, eso no chicos.

-Te quiero toda para mí, no te quiero compartir- Con ninguno de esos chicos que se la comían con la mirada.

-Lo dices como si fuera de tu propiedad, yo siempre estoy moviéndome- Ese no sería problema para mí.

-Dime dónde quieres ir, yo te llevaré- Pero si podía estar a su lado con eso me bastaría para toda la vida.

-No creo que quieras eso ¿O sí?- Claro que lo quería sería bueno ver el mundo juntos pero siempre juntos.

-Solo lee la canción es lo único que te pido por favor- Ella abrió el papel y comenzó a leerla yo estaba emocionado.

-Nadie en un millón- ¿Era un rechazo? Porque no lo parecía ya que ella sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Entonces cuál es la respuesta?- Solo esperaba que me aceptara sino en verdad me sentiría muy mal.

-Pero ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de un amor a distancia?- Sé que ella pronto se iría pero no era nada imposible.

-Son muchas pero no estaremos separados por mucho tiempo- En cuanto yo pudiera la alcanzaría así estaríamos juntos.

-Esta es mi canción, soy la adecuada- ¡Sí! No me estaba rechazando al contrario me estaba aceptando.

-Esto es tan genial, me cuesta creerlo- Me imagine muchos escenarios posibles muchos de ellos en rechazo.

-Mantente de pie, no quiero que me pierdas- No jamás caería tenía que estar siempre de pie por ella.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso- Al parecer no me costó mucho trabajo solo tuve que demostrarle que yo si valía la pena.

-No quiero estar preguntándote si quieres estar conmigo- No tenía que estar preguntando porque siempre estaré ahí.

-No tienes que hacerlo estaré contigo- Era una promesa silenciosa porque aunque ella no lo supiera yo estaría ahí.

-Cuando el cielo golpe, y escuches un trueno en mi corazón, solo di que hay un millón de chicas lindas en mundo pero ninguna como yo- No había ninguna como ella.

-Esta canción es para ti- Esa canción lo decía no había nadie más que me interesará solo ella y con esto acepto nuestra vida juntos.

 **Nota de la autora: Agradezco a** **Eldayanet que sugirió la pareja desde capítulos anteriores,** **sé que Julien no es para nada ni algo cerca pero así es la canción y así tuve que ponerlos este capítulo me salió largo espero que los otros también salgan así, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, por eso hice esa pareja creo que es bueno verlos juntos ya que en la otra es imposible, es que todas las canciones de ellos son buenas por eso hice esto, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Esa canción es bastante ruidosa y serviría para eso pero creo que sus voces no ayudan demasiado, eso es muy cierto, yo siempre hacia lo mismo me pedían canciones y llevaba de Big Time Rush, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Corre rápido

Hola mis queridos lectores estamos a la mitad de la historia pero recordemos que solo serán diez capítulos es triste lo sé pero aún falta un álbum mas por hacer así que no será lo último, la pareja de este capítulo es Rico y Percky y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 5: Corre rápido.**

Este sería el día en que nosotros gritaríamos, no nos quedaríamos callados ante nada, nadie nos detendrá este día hoy la ciudad seria nuestra donde podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos juntos.

-Rompe, haz ruido- Demuestra que tu presencia está aquí, que no tienes miedo a que te escuchen.

-No serviría de nada hacer eso- Serviría siempre lo hacía solo así podíamos ser escuchados.

-Grita a los cuatro vientos- Que no te de miedo levantar la voz aunque nos miren que oigan lo fuerte que gritamos.

-¿Y si ambos caemos?- Pues lo haríamos de la mejor manera pero no podíamos quedarnos callados.

-Levántate si estas en el suelo, vamos a mover esta ciudad- Que se enteren que estamos aquí.

-Deberíamos esperar un poco más- No podíamos el tiempo no se detendría teníamos que seguir sin parar.

-No esperes el tiempo corre ¿Escuchas el tic tac?- Eso significa que el tiempo nos pisa los talones.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo deberemos empezar?- Habrá una sola señal y nosotros podremos comenzar con esto.

-Deja que la música empiece- Y nosotros seguiremos sin parar el tiempo esta de nuestro lado.

-¿Pero que es lo que en realidad te molesta?- Había demasiadas cosas pero una en específico que no pasaría.

-La gente dice "sigue las reglas" pero no quiero vivir así- Las reglas estaban por una razón para romperse.

-¿Y qué papel tengo yo en todo esto?- Solo con ella podía lograr todo lo que me proponía.

-Arriésgate, cambia el juego, mostrémosle que no tenemos miedo- Hay que hacer todo esto pero al final no tendremos miedo.

-¿Y cuál sería tu estrategia para eso?- Solo una que parecía muy sencilla pero era lo que debíamos hacer.

-Corre rápido y no mires atrás- Hay que seguir sin parar y no mirar todo lo que dejamos atrás hay que continuar.

-¿Eso es todo?- Lo era pero no era el momento para estar cuestionando todo era momento de comenzar.

-La noche está esperando párate y no calles- Que todo el mundo sepa que aquí estas y no te quedarás callada.

-¿Qué es lo primero que quieres hacer?- Hay muchas cosas pero creo que hay una sola que debemos hacer juntos.

-Vamos a apropiarnos del mundo- Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada y siempre seremos escuchados.

-¿Estás seguro de querer eso?- Comenzar a dudar no era nada bueno en estos momentos ni en ninguno.

-No lo dudes esta noche lo lograremos- Y también lograríamos todo lo que nos propusiéramos esta noche.

-No lo dudo, es solo que no sé qué hacer- Solo tenía que soltarse estar sin todas esas preocupaciones.

-Terremoto tienes que sacudirte, haz que el mundo salte- El mundo esta noche está a nuestros pies.

-Si hago eso ¿Tu mientras que harás?- Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer por aquí así que estaré ocupado.

-Señales de alto creo que vi suficiente las tirare a la basura- Era demasiado orden por aquí eso me enfermaba.

-Si quieres hacer tendrás muchas cosas por derribar- No eran tantas pero empezaría por lo más sencillo.

-Ahora mismo derribare las puertas- Porque nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino menos cosas tan simples.

-Sinceramente estas demasiado loco para hacer todo eso- Estaba más allá de lo loco y realmente me gustaba.

-¿Puedes oírme tocando? rockeemos esta fiesta- Esto debía ser una fiesta porque ambos nos estábamos divirtiendo.

-¿Y que deberemos hacer después?- Hacer lo que nosotros quisiéramos sin miedo a nada porque esta noche es nuestra.

-Haz tu movimiento esta noche- Que todos se enteren que la ciudad es nuestras nosotros dominábamos aquí.

-Corre rápido y no mires atrás- Corre sin esperar nada y sin mirar todo lo demás que no te importe porque la ciudad es nuestra.

 **Nota de la autora: Cuando leí la canción en español mientras la escuchaba sabía que la persona perfecta para este capítulo era Rico espero que igual estén de acuerdo conmigo y con su hermosa pareja mejor, estamos a la mitad espero hayan sido hasta aquí de su agrado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Sé que es muy raro verlo de ese modo, pero aquí todo se puede así que solo lo hice, han pasado tanto tiempo y nadie ha podido quitarnos y jamás lo harán, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, estoy muy feliz de juntarlos, sé que no se parece en nada a él pero es la pareja que salió así que la tuve que hacer, lo hice con mucho cariño, esa canción está en el próximo álbum que ya se acerca cada vez más, en eso tienes razón te recuerda a eso, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Claro** **que** **lo** **se** **,** **aunque** **es** **rara** **la** **pareja a** **mi** **también** **me** **gusta** **, a** **veces** **pasa que los lees con su voz a mí me pasa cuando escribo, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Loco por ti

Hola mis queridos lectores si cada vez nos acercamos más al final pero recuerden falta un álbum más, el otro álbum tratare de hacerlo mejor que este y el anterior gracias por sus comentarios la pareja de este capítulo es Kowalski y Doris y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 6: Loco por ti.**

Me acerco hacia ella he estado planeando todos los escenarios posibles por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder o decir ella pero este día le dejaría claro lo que ella producía en mí.

-Te veo mirando las revistas mirando a las chicas en mtv- Todas esas chicas que son "bonitas" solo en esas fotos.

-Sé que has mirado viendo eso ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- Sé que ella quería ser tan bonita como ellas pero ya lo era.

-Pero ni siquiera ellas lucen tan bien para mí- Para mí no eran nada solo chicas comunes y normales.

-Estoy en mi peor atuendo no puedo lucir tan bien- Pero sorprendentemente lucia más que perfecta.

-Con el cabello atado, pantalones deportivos y todavía pareces un perfecto diez- Cualquier chico caería a sus pies.

-Con mejores ropas luzco mejor esto no es nada- Ella se veía más que bien sin necesidad de arreglarse.

-Puedes usar cualquier cosa pero no importa lo que hagas, te vez hermosa- Con o sin maquillaje estaba hermosa.

-Deja de estar repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez- Era la única forma de que ella entendiera mi punto.

-¿Qué más puedo decir? Me siento como un disco rayado- Y seguiré diciéndolo hasta que ella me crea.

-La verdad es que tú estás loco- ¿Apenas se daba cuenta? Pero no estaba loco dela forma en que ella pensaba.

-Crees que estoy loco, y es verdad estoy loco por ti- Ella elevaba mi locura más bien su sola belleza lo hacía.

-Eso no es cierto deja de decir eso- ¿Por qué le molestaba demasiado que le dijera la verdad? Porque no pararía.

-Si es cierto, lo he dicho eres mi perfecto diez- Entre todas las mujeres la más hermosa de todas.

-Debes estar enfermo o algo para decir todas esas locuras- Estaba enfermo de amor por ella, pero no lo entendía.

-A una temperatura de 103° incluso enfermo como un perro- Podía estar muriéndose de la peor forma pero seguiré diciendo lo mismo.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?- No me estaba dejando terminase lo que quería decirle solo debía escuchar.

-Te ves linda para mí- Incluso enfermo agonizando a punto de morir o ciego ella seguía siendo hermosa para mí.

-Solo vete y déjame en paz- ¿Por qué no le gustaba que le dijeran eso? Pues no me importaba yo seguiría diciéndole toda la verdad.

-Incluso en el peor de tus momentos aun eres la mejor- Aunque me estuviera corriendo para mi seguía siendo la mejor.

-Ni siquiera me conoces ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Sabia muchas cosas de ella pero con eso me bastaba para decir todo esto.

-Chica linda, si, tú eres tan buena- Era de las mejores personas que se podía encontrar en este mundo.

-Ya te dije que pararas con todo eso- Sus palabras decían que parara pero sus ojos me decían que continuara.

-Si yo fuera un piloto, me gustaría escribir tu nombre en el cielo- Para que todos vean el maravilloso nombre de esta hermosa chica.

-¿Solo te gusta mi físico?- No era lo único que me gustaba de ella había mucha más lo que hay en el fondo.

-Pero tu hermosura no se compara con lo que hay dentro- Era cien veces mejor por dentro era la mejor en su enorme corazón.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que pares con todo esto?- No podía hacer nada seguiría hasta que me creyera.

-Porque no importa lo que hagas, te ves hermosa- Seguirás hermosa sin importar lo que hagas solo entiéndelo.

-Creo que no mides tus palabras vete de aquí antes de que haga algo- Por fin saco la casta vaya chica llena de sorpresas.

-¡Hey todo el mundo! las chicas no son tan buenas- Tenían su lado oculto ese lado que ningún chico quería sacar.

-Baja la voz, eres muy desquiciado pero me gusta tu forma de ser parece que nada te detiene- Nada podía detenerme con ella.

-Puedes llamarme desquiciado pero eso no cambiara nada- Seguiré diciendo esto hasta que le quede totalmente claro.

-¿Qué es lo que nunca cambiara?- Muchas cosas no cambiarían pero había una en especial que jamás lo haría.

-Estoy loco por ti- Siempre estaría loco por ella por todo lo que ella era eso nadie lo cambiaria ni ella.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a Mari pie85 que sugirió la pareja de este capítulo, solo cuatro canciones mas para terminar pensé en agregar una canción como en el álbum anterior pero en serio quiero cerrar esta historia con la canción we are, así se quedara la historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **me** **imagine** **que** **algo** **como** **eso** **había** **pasado** **pero** **ya** **estás** **de** **vuelta** **,** **toda** **la** **canción** **era** **para** **el** **por** **eso** **no** **dude** **ni** **un** **segundo e** **n** **ponerlo** **,** **todos** **alguna** **vez** **hemos** **roto** **reglas** **yo** **normalmente** **estoy** **tranquila** **pero luego** **si** **he** **hecho** **de** **las** **mías** **me** **alegro** **que** **la** **disfrutes** **,** **gracias** **.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Claro** **que** **lo** **se** **,** **hasta** **cuando** **estoy** **pensando** **que** **hacer** **para** **el** **siguiente** **capítulo** **imagino** **las** **voces** **es** **bastante** **extraño** **eso** **,** **todos** **están** **de acuerdo** **en** **eso,** **gracias** **.**

 **Mari pie85:** **Esa** **canción** **la** **escribieron** **pensando** **en** **Rico** **por** **eso** **es** **tan** **él,** **tome** **tu** **sugerencia** **así** **que** **espero** **que** **te** **haya** **gustado** **como** **quedo** **la pareja** **con** **la** **canción** **,** **gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, como he dicho esa canción le pertenece a Rico y mejor pareja con Percky creo que mejor ellos antes que cualquier otra pareja, ni yo puedo creer que ya tan rápido vamos a la mitad del álbum, el otro álbum también es corto como este pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Imagina esto

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar un poco en subirlo pero aquí sin falta este capítulo quedan tres capítulos más y esto se acaba y acabara de la mejor manera eso se los aseguro la pareja de este capítulo es Kowalski y Stacy y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Imagina esto.**

Hoy tendría que ser un grandioso día para nosotros no tenía algo preparado pero idear algo en el preciso momento imaginando cualquier escenario para que esta fuera la cita perfecta.

-Imagina esto nuestro primer beso bajo la luz de la luna- Él sueño de cualquier pareja joven, a ella le gustaría eso.

-¿Qué más debo imaginar?- Seguro ella ya estaba imaginando la cita perfecta pero yo debía hacerla inolvidable.

-Imagina esto bailando lento, la banda tocando toda la noche- Solo nosotros dos en nuestra propia burbuja.

-Lo que dices suena demasiado tentador para mi gusto- Solo tenía que dejarse llevar por su imaginación y listo.

-Destinados a estar juntos, la brisa se siente tan bien- Esto que teníamos se sentía mucho mejor, me pregunto que imaginaba ahora.

-Se siente mejor imaginar cómo me sorprenderás- Tenia una ideas más sobre eso espero sobrepasar su límite.

-Imagina esto tomados de la mano, en un paseo por el mar- Creo yo que eso ya era bastante romántico más para alguien como yo.

-¿Esa es tu idea de la cita perfecta?- Tenia bastantes ideas de la famosa cita perfecta no se cual le encantará a ella.

-La cita perfecta, riendo hasta tarde- O millones de posibilidades más teníamos tiempo para hacerlas todas.

-¿Alguna otra idea que ronde por tu cabeza?- Bueno si no quería hacer eso había otra que quizás llame más su atención.

-Jugaremos juegos de mesa, puedes ganarlos todos- Sabia que odiaba perder así que eso podía serle mejor que otra cosas.

-Me conoces muy bien pero deberías hacer todo esto ya sabes diferente- Así que ella quería que lo dijera con otras palabras.

-Cuando miras al futuro, ¿Quién está de pie contigo aun cuando cierres los ojos?- Quién estará a tu lado en un futuro.

-Sabes que te veo a ti ¿Porque preguntas eso?- Yo también compartía eso la veía a ella en un futuro junto a mí.

-¿Puedes ver lo que yo veo?- Todo lo que vendrá en un futuro todo lo que podíamos hacer en un tiempo no muy lejano.

-No sé qué es lo que tú puedes ver de nuestro futuro- Uno muy bueno donde solo estaríamos nosotros juntos.

-Tu y yo como en una película- Que aunque tuviera sus problemas y otras cosas siempre terminaríamos felices y juntos.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todas esas cosas?- Solo por una muy buena razón solo quería que lo supiera.

-Esta es la manera en que deberías saber que deberíamos estar juntos- Que tenemos que estar juntos.

-Siempre me tendrás a tu lado me provocar tantas emociones que sería todo aburrido sin ti- Ella también me provocaba demasiadas sensaciones.

-De arriba abajo me tienes dando vueltas- Con ella nunca se sabía qué hacer y eso era lo que me encantaba de ella.

-¿Así te tengo? No parece una manera nada normal- No lo era creo que por eso yo estaba con ella.

-Veo como rockeas tu canción favorita- Siempre en movimiento sin que le importe nada ¿Más perfecta se podía?

-Veo como haces todo por mi ¿Qué será lo último?- Sera algo más sencillo de lo que imaginaba nada de otro mundo.

-Dormiremos en la playa toda la noche- Bajo las estrellas ella y yo calmados sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Hasta ahí llega nuestra cita?- No tenía por qué acabar precisamente ahí podía continuar mucho más allá.

-Puedes imaginar esto- Puedes imaginar todo lo que suceda en nuestro futuro imagina que esto dura para siempre.

 **Nota de la autora: Agradezco a** **MabelCunningham-Madie** **que** **me** **sugirió** **la** **pareja** **para** **este** **capítulo, faltan solo tres canciones más para que esto se acabe y otro álbum y también quizás haya el álbum de Heffron Drive aún está en veremos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, espero que me salga mucho mejor que los otros, llorarán se los aseguro de eso me encargo yo, gracias por tus sugerencias claro que se de quien hablas, pero en verdad que me pidieron esta pareja y tuve que hacerla pero las parejas a los mejor las dejo para los otros capítulos, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Seguramente vieron a Rico y dijeron tenemos que hacer una canción en su honor, y así surgió esta canción, por eso hice así el capítulo además que les quedo bien la canción, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Sé** **que** **es** **extraño** **pero** **así** **lo** **hago** **y** **hasta** **puede** **resultar** **interesante hacerlo** **,** **como** **te** **había** **dicho** **tome** **tu** **sugerencia** **espero** **te** **haya** **gustado** **como quedo** **,** **saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confeti cayendo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento un poco la tardanza pero aquí sin falta está el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta serie además confirmo que haré después del primer álbum (BTR) también haré el álbum de Heffron drive la pareja de este capítulo es Cabo y Cupida y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 8: Confeti cayendo.**

-Toda esta charla sobre estar enamorado nunca me permitió entrar en la fiesta- Pero aquí estaba enfrente de ella.

-Eso no te evito poder entrar aquí y venir a hablarme- Al principio si tuve mis verdaderas dudas pero aquí estaba frente a ella.

-Realmente nunca entendía lo que era pero ¿Cuál era el gran problema?- Él problema es que me sentía tonto hablando frente a ella.

-He notado que te acercar pero luego te alejas ¿Qué te impulso a hacerlo ahora?- Que ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder hablarle sin barreras.

-Así que decidí darle una oportunidad en el mismo momento en que tú me invistaste- Decidí que era ahora o nunca poder hablarle mejor momento que este no había.

-Esta es una bueno oportunidad, digo ya que todos están adentro no hay nadie más- A pesar que no había gente sentía que todos podían vernos.

-Nunca vi algo como esto antes- Que la anfitriona de la fiesta estuviera afuera y sin nadie alrededor eso nunca me había tocado verlo.

-Sé que es extraño que este aquí pero la fiesta se puso no se algo tediosa y decidí salir- Bueno eso aún no lo sabía.

-Una vez que habrá la puerta veré como es- Y solo así podre entender porque le canso todo esto y decidió salir.

-No lo hagas o en verdad te arrepentirás de hacerlo mejor quédate conmigo- Que mas quería hacer eso y quedar siempre con ella

-No hay nada mejor, deseo que esto sea para siempre- Lo deseo que el tiempo se haga eterno y yo pueda estar en el mismo lugar con ella.

-No podría ser pasa siempre ¿Lo sabes no? Solo di lo que siempre me has querido decir- Era un poco extraño lo que quería decirle.

-Porque cuando tu corazón llama, se siente como confeti cayendo- Se sonó extraño pero en mi cabeza esa frase tiene mucho sentido.

-Dices cosas extrañas pero en cierto modo son bastante lindas parece que estas celebrando algo- Habrá que celebrar esta extraña convivencia.

-Esto es una celebración, se siente como una celebración- Aunque los únicos que estábamos éramos nosotros los demás no importaban.

-En tu extraña celebración ¿Qué sería lo que pasaría?- Aquí vamos a decir algo que otra vez sonará extraño.

-Y todo el mundo se deja llevar, incluso hasta las mariposas pueden sentirlo- Pueden sentir que todo iba mejorando.

-Estoy en lo cierto contigo ¿Por qué eres así? Debes de ser muy feliz- Lo era pero lo sería más con ella a mi lado.

-Entonces la felicidad viene con "el señor" primer beso fue mejor de lo que me explicaron- Quería ver si entendía esta indirecta.

-Entiendo de lo que hablas tú y tu extraña forma de expresarte me gustan- Y había muchas más de donde salió esa.

-Creo que hasta vi a cupido volar alrededor lo alcance a ver antes de que las luces se apagarán- Y de nuevo me flecho con ella.

-Todas esas cosas que dices me encantan ¿Tienes una última cosa que decir?- Tenía muchas más cosas que podía decirle.

-Y cuando vuelvo a ver las estrellas en tus ojos, me doy cuenta que es como confeti cayendo- Son hermosos con ese brillo único y especial.

-Es muy lindo lo que dices pero sabes creo que ya es bastante tarde- Era tarde pero no tanto quizás le comenzó a incomodar todo lo que decía.

-Mira sé que es tarde solo deseo que alguien espere- Ese alguien debía ser ella esperando aquí junto conmigo.

-No puedo esperar más tiempo además creo que tengo que acabar la fiesta- Que la fiesta dure más pero que ella se quede conmigo.

-Y que la fiesta dure un poco más- Solo un poco más para así estar más tiempo con ella y poder decirle todo esto.

-No creo que debería dejarlo más tiempo creo que ya todos deberían irse- No quería irme aun quería quedarme más tiempo con ella.

-Mira, yo sé que el amor viene y se va- Sé que quizás tendría miedo a volver a querer pero yo no soy como otros.

-Siempre se ira como las personas creo que deberías irte- Solo déjame hablar y decirte todo esto para que confíes en mí.

-Pero lo que paso aquí no lo dejaré ir- Por unos momentos ella y estuvimos bien juntos ¿Por qué no estar así por las tiempo?

-No soy una chica como cualquiera soy bastante difícil en verdad- No me importaba si tenía que hacer otras cosas pero quería estar en verdad con ella.

-Y ahora entiendo el porqué, muéstrame el camino- Muéstrame como llegar a tu corazón como hacer que confíes en mí.

-No será fácil pero dime lo que en verdad sientes tu- Creo que ya se lo había dicho antes pero se lo volvería a decir.

-Se siente como confeti cayendo- Abajo, abajo, abajo siempre abajo un mar de sensaciones todos por ella.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a** **Eldayanet que sugirió la pareja desde el capítulo pasado, como ya dije le quedan dos capítulos más a esta historia el ultimo los hará llorar o al menos eso intentaré ya que lo que tengo para esa canción es parecido a lo que hice con el primer capítulo pero diferente, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Es** **inevitable** **que** **suceda, de nada, la canción es bastante tierna por lo cual los personajes también deben de serlo, espero no hayas esperado demasiado y te haya gustado, ya no es posibilidad lo haré y será publicado después del primer álbum, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, solo los hago como me salen y creo que tiene mucho que ver que ame en verdad estas estas canciones, eso que aún no has leído el capítulo de la última canción, pues ya haré ese álbum después del primer álbum así que a ver que sale, claro que iré a uno ya desde hace tiempo tengo los boletos espero sea la misma experiencia de cuando vino BTR, esto se acaba el jueves igual estoy triste, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Amo tanto las canciones que trato de que queden igual de hermosos los capítulos, hay bastantes que no están incluidas en los álbumes que son bastante buenas, esa canción si la había oído pero no mucho como otras, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Increíble

Hola mis queridos lectores pues este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia el jueves acaba esta historia con un grandioso final o al menos eso espero con la canción We are la mejor de álbum, la pareja de este capítulo es Kowalski y Eva y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 9: Increíble.**

-Se ve bien en vestido pero mejor con solo una blusa- Puede no vestir con lo mejor del mundo pero aun así se verá hermosa.

-No entiendo nunca te he visto con aquella chica por lo que dices es muy buena- Si ella la conoce demasiado bien.

-Mi auto es un desastre pero a ella no le importa- Menos cuando salimos a pasear le divierte hacer eso sin importar el desastre.

-Parece tenerte en sus manos, cuéntame más de ella- No era nada que ella no supiera solo normal que me encantaba.

-Nunca se queja, aunque este afuera toda la noche- Aunque al otro día siempre regresaba porque me era imposible seguir lejos de ella.

-Aunque en las mañana eres imposible de despertar- Esa era una verdad que solo ella podía saber.

-Duermo todo el día y eso está bien- Digo no tiene nada de malo hacer eso luego ella me hace compañía en esos momentos.

-No está nada bien si quieres conquistarla ¿Ella sabe de esto?- No creo que supiera de quien estoy hablando realmente.

-Ella sabe que me estoy enamorando rápido- Pero no se da cuenta de quién me estoy enamorando rápidamente.

-Si lo sabe no la desperdicies por lo que me dices es buena chica- Claro que lo era por eso logro robarse de este modo mi corazón.

-Nunca la dejaré ir- Creo que si yo la dejara ir seria el peor error que podía cometer no sería tan tonto para hacerlo.

-Pero aun no me has dicho quién es o si la conozco no sé nada de ella- No le iba a decir nada aun solo seguirá describiéndosela.

-Me encanta como me hace sentir- Ella es única en hacerme sentir todas estas sensaciones sin hacer nada.

-Ya dijiste todo lo que ella te hace sentir pero quiero saber quién es ella- Aun no se daba cuenta de quién es ella.

-Ella es tan genial, ella es tan irreal- Que no puedo creer que yo conociera a alguien como ella que parecía no existir.

-En verdad debes estar enamorado porque nunca te vi hablar de nadie así- Solo de ella podía hablar como lo estaba haciendo.

-Alrededor de todo el mundo nunca vi una chica que me vuelve loco- Jamás me había pasado y esto lo he notado bastante tarde.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ella para llamar así tu atención?- Esa era la mejor parte de ella lo que siempre llamo mi atención.

-La única en el show que no roga por atención- Ella no hacía nada porque fuera el centro de atención era tan simple.

-Con cada cosa que me dices parece que la conozco pero a la vez no- Claro que la conocía pensé que con todo lo que le he dicho ella ya sabría quién es.

-Ella ya lo sabe ya tiene el papel- Creo que ella ya sabe que nadie podrá reemplazarla y que jamás dejaré que se vaya.

-Me matas con la intriga solo dime quien es ella- No le diría quien era ella debía averiguarlo por su propia cuenta.

-Ella vive en el hoy aunque no sea el "para siempre"- Vamos con esto ya debía saber de quién estaba hablando.

-Si quieres no me digas quien es pero espero poder conocerla pronto- Ya la conocía y demasiado bien diría yo.

-Así que haz una reverencia ella tiene mi corazón- Lo tuvo desde mucho antes que yo mismo pudiera darme cuenta de lo que sentía.

-Claro que lo haré cuando me digas quien es- Me rindo jamás entendería de quien estaba hablando realmente.

-Ahora escucharme, eres más de lo que necesito- Era más de lo que cualquier chico podría pedir de una chica.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Entiendo que somos amigos pero lo dijiste de otro modo- Solo quería decirle que tenía mi corazón.

-Cuando estas a mi lado estoy bajo un hechizo- Y ni siquiera soy totalmente consiente de lo que hago cuando estoy con ella.

-No sé qué decirte todo lo que me has dicho estoy confundida- Lo que tenía que decir no era mucho solo algo sencillo.

-Y tú podrías decir, iluminas mi vida- Que ella también corresponde este sentimiento a pesar de nuestra amistad.

-Todo lo que hemos hablado ¿Hablabas de mí?- No puedo creer que apenas se dio cuenta que era ella.

-Eres increíble- Con todo lo que le dije debía saberlo pero ya no importa fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de besarla.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a** **Mari pie85 que sugirió la pareja,** **al escuchar la canción pensé en hacer lo que muchos conocen cuando en la amistad uno de los amigos se enamora nunca había hecho esto y pensé que seria buena oportunidad hacerlo espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, pienso hacerlos llorar más porque es especial la canción y como ello así haré el capítulo, gracias por tu sugerencia pero decidí darle oportunidad también a esta pareja, cuando lo hice quedaron muy bien estos dos personajes, tuve la suerte de que vinieran sino estaría muriéndome por ir, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Esa canción nos hace llorar planeó hacer lo mismo con el capítulo, tome tu sugerencia en cuenta esta vez, espero te haya gustado como quedaron estos personajes, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Todos** **nos** **ponemos** **a** **cantar** **con** **estas** **canciones** **,** **me** **alegro** **que** **la** **recuerdes** **al** **principio** **tenía** **esa duda si alguien la recordaría o no, si con la canción lloramos espero lograr lo mismo con el capítulo le estoy haciendo los últimos toque espero quede hermoso, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Somos

Hola mis queridos lectores este es el ultimo capítulo de esta historia pero aún quedan dos más el primer álbum y el de Heffron drive así que aún queda mucho por venir, gracias a todos los que han apoyado esto desde el comienzo la temática es la misma que la canción 24/7 Empieza Skipper, Kowalski Rico y por ultimo Cabo y sin más el capítulo.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "24/7" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 10: Somos.**

Llego la hora demostrarles lo que somos nosotros y que todo lo que se ha logrado es gracias a ustedes demostrar no somos algo que simplemente se acabó y dejo de sacar cosas nuevas, somos eso que aunque ya no se muestre sigue vivo y sigue aquí para ustedes.

-Pensar no queremos quedarnos atrapados pensando demasiado- Pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado de haber continuado donde todo quedo ya no se volvió a pasar nada acabamos con ese capítulo en la historia.

-Solo tenemos esta noche- Para decirles lo que tenemos que decir, antes no habíamos tenido oportunidad este era el momento tenían que saber lo que nosotros somos gracias a todos ustedes.

-Momentos tenemos que seguir viviendo por estos momentos- Estos momentos que aunque siempre se repiten nos hacen reír como la primera vez porque ese era nuestro trabajo hacerlos reír.

-Porque este es nuestro momento- Nuestro momento de poder expresar todo tal vez no tengamos oportunidades como esta puede que si no lo sabemos pero no perderemos más tiempo.

-La vida es demasiado corta para sentarse y esperar- No podemos simplemente quedarnos así algo teníamos que hacer por ustedes y esto se nos ocurrió sé que no es mucho pero espero les guste.

-Por suerte cruzamos nuestros momentos- Como nos conociste, debió ser un buen día quizás solo fue coincidencia pero desde ese momento te volviste parte de nosotros y nos seguiste desde entonces.

-Enciende las luces arriba como fuegos artificiales- Porque esto es una celebración una que es para ti, por todo esto que has hecho por nosotros no tenemos palabras suficientes para agradecértelo.

-Quiero oírte decir que somos- Que somos parte de tu vida que somos aunque sea poco lo mejor de ti vida que somos eso que te hacia sonreír cuando tenías un mal día o no te iba bien que somos eso que jamás te cansaras de ver.

-Estamos vivos y somos la luz que brilla ahora- Seguimos aquí parece que nos hemos ido pero no aquí estaremos siempre realmente nunca nos fuimos siempre estuvimos solo que haciendo lo de siempre.

-Somos el temerario puedes oírnos viajando en el sonido- Aun no es el final esto no acaba aquí, mientras tu estés aquí nosotros también estaremos ¿Escuchaste bien? Seguimos vivos y aquí estamos.

-Somos jóvenes mudos siempre persiguiendo algo- Nunca nos manteníamos quietos siempre íbamos buscando algo que por insignificante que fuera te hacía reír y así fue por largo tiempo.

-Somos corazones como tambores puedes oírnos llegando- Quizás cuando leas todo esto lo leerás con nuestras voces o no eso no importa lo que importa es que seguramente sientes álgido cuando lo lees.

-Oportunidades, no hay nada de malo en tomar oportunidades- Nosotros tomamos una definitiva que hizo que esto se volviera enorme la misma que ustedes tomaron al vernos cada día mientras duro.

-Ponte en la línea- La línea final aun no llega, solo habrá que seguir sin detenernos no podemos seguir esperando esto comenzó de nuevo y no nos vamos a detener hasta que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos antes.

-Algún día, sé que vamos a ser alguien algún día- Quizás no fuimos muy exitosos o famosos pero los tenemos a ustedes y con eso es suficiente para ustedes lo somos así que el mundo no importa.

-Solo hay que probar- Volver a intentarlo sé que las cosas no se movieron de donde se quedó pero eso no les ha impedido detenerse a ustedes para que íbamos aquí donde ustedes nos han puesto.

-Somos, somos- Somos lo que somos gracias a ustedes, somos aquellos que ustedes aman, que a pesar del tiempo aquí siguen, nunca lo esperábamos, esto no fue un adiós sino un hasta pronto.

 **Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado saben que esta canción igual que otras repite mucho los diálogos por lo que quedo un poco más corto de lo esperado por eso agregue más cosas de lo previsto no sé si lloraron como yo al escribirlo, quedan otras dos historia que ya iré poniendo para cuándo estarán listas en mi perfil, gracias por leer.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **Mari pie85: Por desgracia hoy se acabó no sé si lloraste con este capítulo pero igual espero lo hayas disfrutado, vendrán otras dos así que este no es el final de esto, gracias por haber estado al pendiente de esta historia.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, trate de hacer todas las parejas posibles pero ya habrá oportunidades en las otras historias, espero que este también te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado, no sé si lloraste yo solo un poco lo normal, gracias por haber leído y apoyado esta historia.**

 **MabelCunningham:** **No** **lo** **dudare** **pero** **una** **vez** **hice** **una** **pareja** **y** **nadie** **sabía** **quién** **era** **así** **que** **por** **eso** **me** **surgió** **esa** **duda** **,** **no** **sé** **porque** **yo** **escribiéndole si llegue a llorar, solo trate de cambiar lo que siempre hacia veo que salió perfecto, gracias por leer esta historia y apoyarla.**

 **También agradezco a** **JimmyXCindy** **y** **a** **NicktheFox** **que** **se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y apoyarla gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
